


Fatigue

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve passes by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is too tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

Clint came back home after 3 weeks of deep undercover mission. So, yes. He missed his husband. He hasn’t even heard Phil’s voice. So forgive the man if he  _accidentally_  jumped Coulson as soon as he saw him walk down the hall.

Phil groaned as he tried to get himself to a sitting position even with Clint decidedly on top of him. He chuckled a goodbye to Steve when he made himself scarce with a roll of the eyes and a shake of the head. “I missed you too, Clint.” Phil said, as he kissed the archer’s ear. 

Clint snuggled closer to Phil’s neck and inhaled deeply, because with Coulson next to him, he knew he was home. He started kissing Phil’s neck, which drew out a soft moan from the older man’s lips. Clint smirked against Phil’s neck and Phil huffed out a breath. “Now, that’s just not fair. How come you get to kiss me, and I don’t?” 

Clint leaned back far enough to look at Phil in the eyes and look intimidating. “What are you going to do about it?” He asked, trying not to smile.

Coulson narrowed his eyes at Clint. “This.” He said, wrapping arms around the archer’s hips and standing up like Clint weighted nothing at all. Seriously, 10 years, and Phil still manages to surprise Clint. CLint grinned at him, and wrapped his legs around Phil. If Phil took advantage of their position and squeezed Clint’s ass a few times on the way to their bedroom, well… Who could blame him?

They got to work fast, their clothes finding their way to scatter on the floor. They became a tangled mess of bodies on the bed as soon as they arrived. Making up for the 3 weeks of lost time, kissing each other senseless and rediscovering each other’s body. Phil already had a semi and was kissing his way down his husband’s torso when…

Clint yawned.

Phil’s brows furrowed. “Clint, are you okay?” He asked. 

Clint pouted at him, the adorable dork. “Don’t stop now, Phil.” He whined.

With that, Phil got back to kissing Clint’s body as the archer arched and writhed beneath him. 

Phil was in between Clint’s thighs now, and what a sight the archer was. Phil noticed that Clint was nowhere near a semi yet, but he chose to ignore that. Or at least that’s what he planned, up until Clint yawned again. 

Phil sat up and he sighed. “Clint, you aren’t okay.”

Clint had to physically stop himself from yawning again. “Yes, I am!”

"No you’re not. You can’t stop yawning and the last I remembered, my kissing was enough to make you come. Either I lost my touch or you’re too tired, and I’m really hoping it’s the second one."

Clint thought it over and said. “You  _are_  a good kisser. And I guess I haven’t exactly been asleep since…” he yawns. “3 days ago.”

Phil chuckled. and climbed up once again so that he could spoon Clint. He pulled Clint’s body close to him and the archer turned so that he faced Phil. “Phil?”

Coulson hummed, kissing Clint on the head.

"I’m sorry I couldn’t get it up." Clint said.

"It’s okay. For now, just rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Phil smiled.

—-

And what do you know? Phil woke up the next day to the best damn blowjob he’s ever had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88849729041/there-might-be-two-tonight-if-i-dont-get-lazy)


End file.
